Crush
by Kirei Aiko Aya
Summary: Hey! I'm not very good at summaries ^^; but here I go anyway, Serena and her friends meets these boys (which is Gundam Wing boys of course!) it's pretty short because this is only the part where they meet! Please review me! Thanks bunches..


Crush  
Chapter 1?   
By: Kirei Aiko Aya  
  
Author's Notes- Hey, hey! This is my second crossover fic of Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.. my first one was Heartbreak so I needed a first part to it so here it is! I hope it's good ^^; oh and this is the first part so there's no pairing yet! This is just when they meet..   
Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing   
  
"Okay, so what if I study too much?" asked Amy, walking with the girls to Raye's house.  
"Well........I have no clue...it's just that, you're boring sometimes, with all those studying,'' Mina replied, "what are you doing, Lita?"  
Lita looked up. "Huh? oh nothing, just singing," Lita smiled and continued to sing to herself.  
"You know, it's not normal for Lita singing..." Mina says closing her eyes positively as she was a genius, pointing one finger up.  
"How so, Mina? Miss SmartPanty!" Raye said with sarcasm.   
"Shut up!"  
"Why won't you just make me?"  
"Hmpth! Go away Raye, Miss Know-it-all."  
Lita and Amy exchanged looks and says in a monotone, "Why won't you both be quiet!" Amy looked around for Serena, "Did you guys see Serena? I guess she had to stay back again for her re-do test."   
"I guess so. Oh well, do we need her in Raye's house just to annoy us? Everytime we study, we don't even have a chance to study since all those talking! Amy mostly gets all the studying." Lita rests her hands on top of her head while still singing a song to herself.  
So, all the girls agreed to leave Serena behind and for real this time, they'd study for their exam to pass first year of high school to the next year. As they reached Raye's house, they all sat together getting their notes, text books, and pencils/pens.  
Amy opened her dark-blue pack and got her dozens of books and placed it by her side. "Hmm..." Amy thought for a while and started to write on her book. The other girls peeked inside her pack.  
"Ooooh, who is this?" Mina looked in Amy's wallet and saw Greg's picture.  
"Uh....Mina!" Amy shouted and snatched it away from her, blushing, "it's very rude of you taking things that doesn't belong to you especially without permission!"  
"Aha! So you do like Greg!" Mina cackled evilly, as she was doing that Raye smacked her across the head with an irritated-look.  
"For once again, will you shut up, Mina?! We said no more talking, we really need to study for this exam!" Raye got back to her work, "but Amy, you like Greg?!" Amy fell over in stupidity. Raye sweatdropped, "Ehehehe...."  
"You guys! Aren't we going to study for real now?" said Lita with an impatient voice.   
"Okay, okay, okay, jeez!" Mina rolled her eyes as she also got back to her reading.  
As they were studying, there was a knock, Raye stood up and answered the door, "Yes?" Raye looked up and saw Serena. "Serena!" cried out Raye, with a devilish look, preparing to kill her. Serena smiled nervously, and stepped back  
"Ehehe, I'm sorry Raye!"  
"Just when we were really studying for real this time, you just had to knock on the door didn't you?! Didn't you?!?!?!?!" Raye screamed in Serena's face.  
"Well, either way, you'd still get mad. I come in without knocking, you get mad. I knock on the door, you still get mad. Sheesh, Raye! I just wanted to say that I had a C+ on my test, Serena cried out, "and so I thought for once, you guys would be proud of me. Just once!"   
"What? You passed?"   
"Yes!"  
"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Raye jumped up and down, like she was never acting like that just because Serena passed, but it was a big deal. Serena was actually passing, going to the next year of high school with the others. Raye screamed out the good news to the others and they had a little party to celebrate.  
"I never thought this would happen! But it is, it is! Oh god, Serena! We're so happy for you! Maybe we should do something together tomorrow after school. Uhh, let's go to the park and ice cream with that. How does that sound?" Raye was so happy that Serena wasn't so dense after all. The others looked at Raye oddly, she was never happy with Serena, because of all those arguing, sticking tongues at each other, smacking each other on the head. The happy times when they were fighting koo-koo monsters by some weirdo villains. Those days, Serena haven't passed any exams, but from this day on, she finally did. Has she changed? Will everything change? Raye thought for a moment.  
"Hey, Raye! C'mon! LET'S PAR-TAY!" Lita shouted to Raye, spazzing in her cup of juice thinking about the things they did together. Raye doesn't even know why she was thinking this, she had a party to catch on! To celebrate...  
The next day, the girls were still happy about yesterday, about Serena passing. Wow this was a good news, ever than anything. They were really proud of Serena, besides that they were also proud of her for beating Queen Beryl and things that had to do with their fighting. That morning, they went to school.  
"Hey, Serena! How was the test? Did you make it?" Molly asked with Melvin, carrying their books, pressed against their chest, only that Melvin doesn't do that. Molly smiled.  
"Big news, Molly! I did! Isn't that great?! I'm finally going with you guys next year though I'm still going to be in the same school as you girls are!" Serena smiled proudly. The others (Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina) came up behind Serena and all patted her on the back, including Melvin and Molly. "So, Molly, you with Melvin?" Serena grinned.  
Molly blushed, "Well uh..uhh..." Molly turned away and over-blushes. Then again, she faced Serena and sort of nodded.  
"That's great though, Molly, Melvin!"   
"Okay, let's go Serena.." Molly took both Serena's hand and Melvin's, dragging them into their class.  
After class, the girls and Molly were walking down to Raye's temple. When they reached there, there were boys, five boys.  
"Hey! Boys!" Mina whispered to the girls.  
"Yeah..wow, they're soo cute!" Lita grinly smiled at Mina, as she nodded.   
Raye walked up to them, "Hello, may I help you?" The five boys turned around all together, Raye seeing a boy with his hair tied in a tight pony-tail, shiny hair too.  
"Um, yes. Are you the owner of this temple?" he asked.  
"Yeah, my grandpa and I live here. Who might you be?" Raye tilted her head to the side a bit with a smile. The boy smiles..  
"Great! Hey guys," he turned around to face the other guys next to him, "I found the owner."  
The blonde one spoke softly, "Great! Hello, my name is Quatre, and these are my friends. That is Heero," points at the boy with the tank-top and pants, with cobalt blue eyes, " that's Duo," points at the boy who has long braided hair, smiling, "that's Trowa" points at the boy who's wearing a black turtle-neck and tight pants, looking so obvious that he's an acrobatic, slender too, "and as you've met Wufei." He smiled and explained why they were there.   
(When they reached there, they didn't know where to go, along the way, they met Darien riding his motorcycle and asked for the directions to where they were going. Darien pointed out the way to Raye's temple which Raye would be with Amy and they all know that Amy can direct the way to wherever they were going, once again.)   
"Oh I see" Amy smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot, my name is Amy!"  
"I'm Raye Hino."  
"My name's Mina."  
"....." Lita looked at them, as they all looked back at her, mostly Trowa. Lita smiled as she was embarrassed, "Ehehe, my name is Lita."   
Then Raye invited all of them in the house and talked, laughing, giggling, and other things. As their conversations with each other ended, Raye walked the boys back to the door, "Now that you know where you're actually going, come back soon."  
"Yeah, if you ever come to Crossroads High School, we'd love to show you around again," Mina smiled at the blonde one, "Okay?" The blonde-boy nodded and shook their hands, as all, the others did so too. After the boys leaving, the girls swooned over them.   
  
****  
  
Author's Notes- So how was it? Is it good? Please review me! If it's good maybe I'll put up the second part to it, if it's not.. well... I dunno ^^; I'll think about it if I shouldn't post the second fic to it if this part isn't good. Thanks bunches! 


End file.
